The World Looks Better Through Your Eyes
by Lyrically Uninspired
Summary: Blaine was born this way - he can't help it. When his friend Mike decides to join the Glee club to get closer to Tina, Blaine ends up meeting Kurt Hummel who he has an immediate connection with, not to mention the fact that Kurt is the first person to accept him and not make him feel bad. AU Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovelies. I hope you enjoy.**

Blaine gripped onto Mike's arm, sighing a little every time they accidentally bumped into someone. Mike was still murmuring a string of 'I'm sorry's which he really didn't need to be sorry for at this point. Blaine was just happy that he was still getting a ride home, even if it took a while longer. He was used to everything taking a little longer, but whatever. It was something Mike wanted to do, and Blaine was the one mooching rides off of him, so he had no right to say anything really.

"I feel really bad, but Tina really wanted me to join and you know I like her..." he trailed off, sighing. "I wouldn't do this to you if it wasn't super important. Maybe you'll enjoy it, too, I mean I know you like music a lot," Mike continued, trying to convince himself that he wasn't abandoning his friend. Blaine shook his head and laughed a little.

"Relax, it's perfectly fine. I'm just glad you're actually giving me a ride, Mike," he said, shrugging. Soon they were at the door and Mike was pulling him through. There was a buzz of chatter that went silent when the two walked in and Blaine felt incredibly awkward. Mike walked him through the room and they stopped in front of the teacher.

"Tina might have told you I was interested in joining the club?" Mike said, and Blaine could hear the hopeful tone in his voice.

"Sounds fantastic!" someone who Blaine assumed to be the teacher proclaimed. "Perfect. Are you auditioning, too?" he asked, and Blaine became aware that it was directed at him.

He shook his head. "No, but Mike is my ride so is it okay if I sit in on it?" he asked, biting his lip nervously. He'd been in a club like this at his old school, but he'd been resigned to the back to avoid the whole inability to dance thing, but the Warblers had wanted his voice the minute they heard him, which he took to be a good thing.

"That's fine!" the teacher said. "Mike, do you have anything to audition with?" he asked, forgetting Blaine as before.

"I do. One minute," he said as he began walking off, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine stumbled but gripped his arm, following and realizing that Mike was helping him find a seat. He sat down and gave a wave in the direction he was pretty sure Mike was in. "Alright," he heard Mike say before hearing footsteps. He felt a hand on his arm.

"You're Blaine, right?" a voice said. Blaine turned towards it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel," the voice said, and Blaine couldn't help but think that he had a beautiful voice. He could barely imagine what it must sound like when he was singing.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, Blaine Anderson," he said, shrugging a little. "Nice to meet you," he said before the music started up. Kurt's hand was still on his arm when Mike started singing and he eventually pulled back. "Whoa," Blaine mumbled, listening to the song of choice and smiling. He knew Mike could dance, too, though he'd never been able to witness it. He'd heard many good things, though, so he was glad that Mike would be able to show off a little.

While Mike was going at it, Blaine heard Kurt mumble, "Wow, he's better than I expected." Blaine smiled and nodded a bit before realizing that Kurt had probably just been talking to himself and felt a blush creep across his cheeks. He tapped his toe in time with the music and smiled when Mike finished. He clapped with the rest of the crowd and heard the teacher/choir director/whoever compliment him and welcome him to the club, and then Mike was next to him and taking a seat. Blaine smiled and reached for Mike's arm.

"Awesome job," he whispered, smiling before letting go.

"Thanks, man," Mike said in response.

The rest of the club time was fairly boring considering that Blaine couldn't see what was going on and it was revolved around a dance routine. From what he could hear, no one really seemed to mind his presence... which was what he was used to. being in the background for people to ignore until it was time for him to go.

An hour later, Mike was tapping his hand and Blaine took his arm. "It was nice to meet you, Blaine," the voice Blaine recognized as Kurt said.

"You too, Kurt," he replied, as he followed Mike out of the room.

He heard someone running up behind them and paused. "Mike!" Tina called, and Blaine sighed a little to himself. "Hey, Mike... I was wondering if you'd maybe want to get something to drink?" she asked. Blaine heard the nervous quiver in her voice and sighed a bit once more before letting go of Mike's arm.

"Sorry, Tina... I would, but I'm Blaine's ride home..." He felt like he was more in the way than usual and bit his lip.

"I could take him home if you want, Mike," Kurt said. Blaine wondered where he'd come from and how he'd managed to sneak up on him like that. "I've got a GPS, so I'd just need his address," Kurt offered.

Mike didn't answer for a few minutes. "Blaine?"

"I'll go with Kurt. Have fun," he said, smiling a little before reaching out for Kurt. Luckily his arm was well within reach and Blaine just had to grab on. He was surprised at how muscular Kurt was. Albeit he was definitely less defined then Mike, he wasn't expecting that in the least.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt said cheerily, pulling him along.

"See you tomorrow, Blaine!" Mike called after him. Blaine shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll catch you in the morning!" Kurt led him to the school parking lot and over to his car, and Blaine stumbled along the way without the warnings for steps that Mike usually gave him. Kurt continued apologizing, but Blaine didn't mind. Again, he was just happy to have a ride home. When they finally got to the car, Kurt helped him in and Blaine listened for his door to close, Kurt's to open and close, the click of a seatbelt, and the key turning in the ignition before he said, "Thanks, Kurt. It means a lot," he said, smiling at him a little.

"It's really no trouble," Kurt said, and Blaine imagined that he was smiling.

"It still means a lot," Blaine said with a shrug. He heard a knob clicking and music started playing. Blaine grinned. "Wicked?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. Sorry, I can change it."

"No, no, I love Wicked," Blaine said quickly, smiling still before biting his lip and leaning against the car door.

"Perfect! We'll get along great, then," Kurt said happily. Blaine grinned, nodding his agreement. It was kind of nice to have a friend that actually liked Broadway. Mike just sort of put up with it for Blaine's sake. That was one thing about his condition - people were more willing to make a few sacrifices for him... So it was nice that Kurt actually enjoyed it. He smiled at the thought and sighed a little. "You okay?" Kurt asked, brushing a hand against Blaine's.

Blaine blushed but nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, smiling a little. "Do you need my address?" he asked, turning towards him. It was to be polite more than anything.

It was a second or two before Kurt said, "Yeah, please." Blaine figured he'd nodded. He rattled off the address and listened as Kurt punched it into the navigation system. "Thanks again for taking me home," Blaine said as they took off.

Kurt was humming along with the music. "It's really fine. I don't mind in the least," he said cheerfully. Blaine liked Kurt - he was a fairly upbeat person as far as Blaine could tell and he seemed pretty confident if he was going to just offer the blind kid a ride home. Blaine smiled and biting his lip again.

"Do we have any classes together?" he asked curiously. It was hard for Blaine to determine who was in his classes.

"Yeah, we do. Two, actually. French and Pre-Calc," he said, sounding a bit disgusted at the existence of the latter.

"Ahh. I suck at French," Blaine said sadly, shaking his head.

"Well, I suck at Pre-Calc," Kurt said, nudging him a bit. "But I'm good in French. My mother was from France... I can try to help you out if you'd like," he offered. Blaine smiled.

"That would be amazing. And I can attempt to help you with Pre-Calc," he said, nodding.

Kurt laughed a little as the car came to a stop. "We're here. Do you need any help?" he asked. Blaine could tell he was turned towards him, so he attempted to mirror the action.

"...If you could unlock the door, that would be awesome," he said, biting his lip.

"Say no more." He heard Kurt's door open and close before his own was open and Kurt was helping him out. Blaine slung his backpack over his shoulder and took Kurt's arm, letting him walk him to the door. "Whoa..." Kurt mumbled.

"...It's a big house," Blaine said, sighing a little and handing the key to Kurt. Kurt took it and he heard the click of the door.

"I'll say," he mumbled before letting go of Blaine's arm. "I'll talk to you in French tomorrow. Just let me know when you need help," he said, smiling. "Also you should audition for Glee club," he added.

Blaine shrugged. "I can't exactly dance..."

"Neither can Artie or Finn," Kurt said. Blaine imagined him shrugging.

Blaine laughed a little. "I'll think about it, then."

"Good," Kurt said, and Blaine heard him walking off to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's only been, like, an hour, but I thought I would start off with two chapters.**

The next few days were as follows:

Mike would drive Blaine to school and drop him off at the front like usual, where Blaine would wait for Mike to come back and walk him to his first class. Everyday Kurt seemed to be walking up at about that time and would touch Blaine's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Blaine," he would say, before offering to take him to class. Blaine declined, thanked him, and continued waiting for Mike.

That latter couple of days, Blaine had actually been very tempted to take him up on the offer, but figured he should at least tell Mike... but he had no phone of any sort, and had to decline the offer anyway. When Mike finally arrived, Blaine would take his arm and the two would walk off to Blaine's first class, which happened to be on the opposite side of the school as Mike's first class. Blaine hated the realization and wondered if Kurt's class was any closer.

Then Mike would walk him from that class to French, where Blaine would be promptly greeted by Kurt. They'd chat and Kurt would promise Mike to take Blaine to his next class, to which Mike would let out a relieved sigh that made Blaine feel more like a burden than he ever had. He felt horrible being so dependent... He supposed he could get around by himself, but it would take him a good ten minutes, which he really just couldn't do.

After struggling through French, Kurt walked him to his next two classes though he wasn't actually in either of them, and always promised to find him at lunch, which he didn't manage to do on any of the days, so Blaine sat with Mike and Tina as well as the rest of Mike's friends. Blaine didn't really like sitting there for lunch, especially considering he was always ignored. He got the feeling that Kurt would at least actually talk to him...

When lunch ended, Mike would walk Blaine to Wellness where he would sit in the back of the class while the teacher gave powerpoint presentations and everyone would laugh at some visual humor that Blaine would never get. After that class, Blaine walked next door (on his own) to get to his next class and headed for the back (with a bit of difficulty). The first day after Kurt took him home, Mike had been there to walk him to Pre-Calc, but every day after that it had been Kurt to walk him to the class. He was more than a little grateful and prayed that picking him up wasn't out of his way.

After that particular hell ended, Kurt walked him to Glee club where Blaine sat in the back and smiled to himself at the memory of his Warbler days, but always denied Kurt's insistence to audition. After that, Mike drove him home and that was the end of that.

Today, however, the day had gone as usual with the exception of Glee club. Mike had apparently promised Tina a date, and Blaine was abandoned to get a ride... Which thankfully he'd found in Kurt. Blaine smiled when Kurt tapped his hand and took his arm. "I liked your solo," Blaine said, grinning in Kurt's general direction and letting him lead them through the halls.

"Oh... Th-thanks," Kurt said. "I'm glad you liked it."

Blaine shrugged. "You're really good." They walked out to Kurt's car, and this time Kurt was more aware of what he was doing.

"Thanks, but you don't really have to - three steps down - tell me because I already know," he said, making Blaine laugh and shake his head. "But really - curb - thanks for that. Sometimes I wonder - I'm opening the door - if it's good enough, though." Blaine slipped in the car and waited for the usual cues that meant Kurt was in the car and ready to go.

"You're fantastic," Blaine promised with a smile. The car started moving and Blaine sighed a little. He really liked talking to Kurt... He made him feel a lot more normal and a heck of a lot less like a burden... He sighed a little at the thought of Mike having to put up with him.

"Thanks..." Kurt said hesitantly. "Are you okay?" he asked, touching Blaine's shoulder gently.

Blaine gave him a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to help me with French today?" he asked, maybe a little too hopefully. "I mean, you don't have to... I was just wondering..." he said, frowning.

Kurt moved his hand and laughed a little. "I'd love to help you. Sounds good. Is right now okay, or would you rather I come back later?" he asked, and Blaine felt the car starting to slow down a bit. He wondered if they were already there, but the speed picked back up again and he figured it must have been a stop sign.

"Right now is fine," Blaine said, nodding and smiling.

"Perfect!" Kurt said, speeding up a little. Blaine leaned against the window and laughed a little. They reached Blaine's house in no time and Kurt wasted no time helping him out and walking him to the door. He unlocked the door and Blaine discarded the key on the rack next to the door. He let go of Kurt's arm.

"I know my way around here," he explained, heading towards the stairs and listening to make sure Kurt was following him. They reached Blaine's room and he plopped down on the bed. "...I should have asked if you were hungry," he said, frowning. "Sorry, I don't have many people over. I don't get a lot of practice hosting."

Kurt laughed a little, which made him feel considerably better. "We can eat a little later. Can't have you procrastinating on your French," Kurt said in a tone that a mother might use to scold a child. Blaine shook his head and laughed.

It was a little while into studying on Blaine's bed that Kurt tapped his shoulder and said, "Can I ask you something?" Blaine nodded hesitantly. "Can... You don't have to answer, but how long have you been like this?" he asked quietly.

Blaine turned towards him, trying to look thoughtful. "Well I've been attractive for as long as I can remember..." he said, humming.

It served its purpose to make Kurt laugh.

"Oh, you meant blind," he said with a smile. "My whole life. I was born like this," he said, shrugging and sitting up on the bed more. "I really don't mind you asking... so don't freak out," he said, shaking his head and smiling in his general direction.

Kurt laughed a little more. "Got it. Thanks. How are the verbs coming?"

Blaine groaned. "Horrible. I don't like tenses," he said, pouting a bit.

"Oh, please. It's easy," he insisted, moving closer and taking his paper. "...Okay, it seems a little harder in Braille," he mumbled.

Blaine laughed. "You should try to do math in Braille. That's fun," he said, shaking his head before taking the paper back and sighing. "You hungry yet? My parents are out of town, so you can stay for dinner if you want," he said, shrugging.

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Your parents leave you here by yourself?" he asked after a while, sounding confused and a little upset.

"No, the maid is here. And my brother visits a lot," he said with a shrug.

Kurt sighed and slid his hand around Blaine's arm. "...Alright. Lead the way to the kitchen and I'll make us the best sandwiches you'll ever have had the pleasure of eating."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chello, loves. Enjoy.**

That was the routine for the next several school days. Mike would pick him up, Kurt would take him home, and the two would study. Blaine was actually quite content with this arrangement, and he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed hanging out with Kurt. He was very subtle about helping Blaine around and hadn't mentioned anything since the first time he'd come over and asked one question. Apart from that everything had been wonderfully normal and kind of perfect.

Even Mike had had his moments and talked down to Blaine at times. He loved having Mike as a friend, but sometimes it was too much and he couldn't really feel like he was an equal part of the friendship. It felt like he was Mike's baggage that he had to lug around - with Kurt, it felt like he just wanted him there, and Blaine appreciated it more than anything, really. He smiled at the thought as he walked up the steps to school. Mike had dropped him off, and Blaine had thought to tell him that Kurt was going to walk him in.

After a few minutes of waiting and Kurt not showing up, Blaine was beginning to regret the decision... Maybe he was just looking into things too much. He sighed and started heading inside before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Blaine. I'm late today, sorry. Want me to walk you to class?" Kurt said, coming up beside him.

Blaine smiled and took his arm. "Yeah, that sounds nice," he said with a smile, squeezing his arm lightly. "Can we go to my locker first?" he asked.

Kurt laughed a little. "Sure." He asked for the locker number, and Blaine gave it to him before the two were off on a hunt to find the locker. It was a little inconvenient trying to get through the school when neither of them knew where they were going, but Kurt didn't seem to mind and to Blaine that was the important part. "Oh, before I forget, do you still need a ride home today?"

Blaine frowned but shrugged. "I can walk or something. Tina is going over to Mike's house."

Kurt tugged Blaine a little closer and sighed. "I'm not letting you walk," he said. "I just have to take Finn to my house. He got in a wreck and his car is totaled, so I'm going to have to take him back to our house," he said with a shrug.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Finn?"

Kurt laughed a little. "My step brother."

Blaine nodded again and smiled. "Okay. It's fine, I'll walk home," he said, shaking his head and shrugging.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, you're not walking home. I'll take you, okay? I just need to stop by my house first," he said, shrugging.

"...How out of the way is your house from mine?" Blaine asked as they reached his locker. He opened it and started searching for his books. Kurt asked which ones he needed and started getting them for him.

"It's not that bad really. You live just past me, so it's on the way," he promised, tapping his shoulder when they were ready and walking towards Blaine's first class.

"Then you can just drop me off. Don't worry about coming over if you want," he said, shrugging and gripping his arm.

Kurt laughed. "I want to come over, though. You're fun to... hang out with," he said.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sure reading to me and guiding me around is tons of fun."

"Blaine Anderson, don't talk about yourself like that, understand? I do like doing those things, so stop it," Kurt said, a bit irritably. Blaine hung his head and sighed a little.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Kurt let out a sigh of his own and let go of Blaine. "I'll see you a little later," he said, sighing a little.

The rest of the morning was equally odd and out of place. The usual people walked him to the usual classes, though today he had to make it to the cafeteria on his own as Mike was nowhere to be found. There was a lot of stay near the wall and asking for a little help, but eventually he made it to the large room and found a wall to lean against.

"Blaine?" he heard.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah... Are you... Alone?" he asked, sounding almost horrified at the thought.

Blaine sighed. "I'm not sure where Mike is..." he admitted before biting his lip and reaching out for Kurt's arm. He found it and hung on tightly. "Can you help me find the table? I think he's with Tina..."

"Oh, the Glee club is having an emergency practice. Nationals aren't that far away... I was just getting lunch before I went. Come on, you can sit in on it, okay?" he said, starting to walk towards the line. Blaine let out a nervous sigh.

"Maybe I should wait over there..."

Kurt laughed a bit. "Yeah, right, like I'm going to let you do that," he said, tugging him towards the food. "Tell me what you want and hold onto the tray," he instructed.

They went through the line and Kurt fixed both of their trays before leading him out of the cafeteria. Blaine had to balance the tray in one hand, but managed to do so as they got to the choir room. When they entered, Blaine heard a horrified gasp and started to turn away. No one would want him there, it was a private rehearsal... but Kurt held onto him tightly.

"Blaine, I am so sorry, it completely slipped my mind because I brought my lunch and -"

Blaine shook his head. "It's fine, really. Kurt found me," he said, shrugging. He hated the way that sounded. Like he was a misguided puppy that needed someone to take care of him. He functioned perfectly fine in his own home... Most of the time, anyway. He sighed a little and Kurt pulled him over to sit between the two of them.

"Alright guys, I have some bad news," the teacher - Mr. Scheuster - said. "Lauren dropped out, so if we don't get one more person to join, we're not going to be able to compete," he said.

There was various murmurs and chattering before a voice Blaine identified as a girl named Santana spoke up and said, "What about Hobbit Number Two? He knows all the numbers. He just has to stand there and look pretty."

"I don't think that's a great idea, Santana, we don't even know if he can sing!" Rachel interjected. Blaine sighed.

"I think if he wants to audition we should give him a chance," Kurt said, nudging Blaine a little. He felt Mike turn towards him.

"We could really use the help," he said to Blaine.

He thought for a few moments as he listened to the arguements and counter-argements that were brewing both for and against him. Some people had the idea that he could just stand in the background and lip sync - others wanted to hear him sing. Finally, he sighed and said, "I'll audition... and if nothing else you guys can have me in the background so that I won't be noticed, but I'll still count."

Blaine swore that he could practically feel Kurt beaming next to him. Mr. Scheuster gave the go-ahead and Kurt stood up and let Blaine take his arm. "Center stage?" he asked teasingly.

But Blaine shook his head. "Piano."

It surprised just about everyone, but he was used to it. Piano was just one of the few things he could do quite well and took quite a bit of pride in that fact. Kurt sat him down and hovered near him. Blaine started playing hesitantly, making sure that he hit all of the keys and taking a deep breath before starting to sing.

It wasn't like it was a special song near and dear to his heart - it was just Hallelujah. He'd learned that it was a good audition piece, and since it had gone over well with the Warblers, he'd figured he may as well give it a shot with the New Directions.

He didn't draw it out - he was kind of embarrassed, actually. When he finally finished the piece, he pulled his hands away from the keys and reached for Kurt, who paused for a moment before helping him up and taking him back to his seat. The room eas eerily quiet.

"Nice, Hobbit the Second," Santana finally said.

"I think I've found a new duet partner!" Rachel chimed. He heard some quiet arguing ensue with whom he had learned as Finn.

Kurt leaned over and whispered, "That was absolutely amazing. Since when can you do that?" he asked, teasing. Mike hadn't said anything, and Blaine bit his lip.

"I bet you can secretly actually dance, too," he finally heard him say, and a few people laughed.

The rest of the day was a blur. Every single one of the New Directions had come up to him at some point and welcomed him into the club properly. It wasn't until the end of the day when he started to worry again. He'd gotten a lot of sympathy over the years and wasn't one to look over it so easily. He feared that maybe everyone had just been trying to make him feel better... They had, after all, been incredibly quiet when he'd finished.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, coming up behind him and taking his hand. Blaine grabbed onto his arm and sighed a little.

"Promise if I ask you a question you won't bullshit me?" Blaine asked, turning in his general direction as they walked to the car.

"I never do, do I?" he asked.

"Was I actually good?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt actually laughed, and Blaine dropped his head. "You were amazing! You blew me away. Really, that was fantastic," Kurt said, patting his shoulder when they reached the car. He opened the door for Blaine and walked around to get in the car himself.

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling.

"No problem. Let's go pick up Finn."

**If you guys want to make me super happy and update faster, I recommend leaving reviews! It's the only way I feel the need to continue a story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Here, have another chapter.**

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked from his seat on the bed. He heard a questioning noise and smiled a little. "I was wondering if you'd done number eighteen yet."

He heard an irritable sigh and laughed. "No. It's stressing me out quite a bit," Kurt said.

Blaine bit his lip and started crawling off of the bed. "Come on," he said, smiling at him a little. "Let's go relax in the basement for a while. That's where the TV is," he said with a shrug. Blaine stood up and reached out, waiting for Kurt to come over to him. When he finally joined him, Blaine took his arm and started walking downstairs.

"Thanks, Blaine. I think I just needed to relax a little," he said with a light laugh. Blaine walked them down to the kitchen and stopped.

"Want anything to eat before we go?" he offered.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm fine if you are." Blaine shook his head and laughed.

"You're so indifferent to everything."

"Untrue. I'm quite opinionated. I just don't feel the need to be so choosy around you," he said, shrugging and patting his shoulder, which Blaine had come to learn that that meant he was smiling. Blaine smiled in return and took his arm again.

"We can go on down, then," he said, nodding and walking downstairs with him. When they reached the room, Blaine let go of his arm and plopped down on the couch. "What do you want to watch?" he asked, turning towards him.

Kurt let out a 'hmm' before sitting next to him and picking something that Blaine assumed to be the remote off the coffee table in front of them. "Design Star?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine just laughed and nodded. He knew he was pretty much missing the whole concept of the show, but it was alright. He liked listening to Kurt react to shows like that.

Blaine actually really hated reality television. Everything was a beauty contest in one way or another, so he personally never did understand the point. He let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch, pulling his hands in and listening to someone describe her plan for the new room. Kurt nudged him and Blaine turned towards him.

"You okay?" he asked, and Blaine could hear the concern in his voice. He smiled a little - Kurt was pretty good at reading him. Then again, everyone was pretty good at reading him, but it seemed like Kurt was the only one that really, truly cared apart from Mike. Everyone else just wanted to make sure he was okay and then move on. He got the feeling that Kurt was genuinely concerned about him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't really like shows like this is all," he said with a shrug, leaning towards Kurt a little. He didn't really mean anything by it - he just liked contact. It made him feel less isolated and Blaine couldn't help but smile again when Kurt moved closer and offered his arm. Kurt understood it. Even Mike didn't always like that part of things. He didn't really care for lending his arm. He didn't like the touching... which Blaine understood. Mike was a pretty popular guy at school and Blaine was a sure fire way to ruin that reputation... but he still loved his friend for putting up with him.

"We can change it. What's your favorite thing?" Kurt asked, nudging him a little. Blaine smiled - Kurt was careful with his word choice, unlike most people who spoke before they thought and ended up feeling horrible for it. Blaine honestly didn't mind. They were just phrases... but still, he appreciated Kurt going to so much trouble for him.

Blaine thought for a moment. "No... This is fine. You're the guest," he said, smiling before going back to his original position. Afternoons with Kurt were his favorite times.

Where Blaine felt like a hot potato when Kurt and Mike switched off walking him to class the first few weeks, he was noticing that Mike was walking him less and less... which was honestly quite disappointing. Mike had befriended Blaine a long time ago when they were younger, and Blaine hated that they didn't talk as much, but at the same time he was glad he was no longer being a burden. The thing he hated more than feeling helpless was feeling like he was bringing other people down to help him because he couldn't do it himself.

Blaine sighed and waited for someone to come for him after fourth period, not wanting to relive having to get to the cafeteria on his own. Usually Mike would walk him - but today it was ten minutes into the lunch period before he heard a familiar voice. "Blaine? Why aren't you in the cafeteria...?" Kurt said, and Blaine bit his lip.

"...I thought Mike was going to pick me up," he said quietly, dropping his head and sighing.

"Blaine..." Kurt walked up to him and put Blaine's hand on his arm. Blaine just let him and the two started walking towards the cafeteria. He was reminded of the day he joined the glee club and sighed a little.

"Sorry, Kurt," he said, which was met with a, "Blaine, it's not your fault. Let's get you lunch, and then you can sit with me and my friends." And then it occurred to Blaine that he was probably much better friends with Kurt than Kurt was with him, and he was just even more humiliated.

"I think I'm going to eat alone," he said, sighing. "I've got some stuff to work on," he said with a shrug, though he didn't really need the excuse.

"Blaine... Stop, I want you to eat with us, okay?" he said, touching Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shook his head and shrugged off his hand.

With a finalized sigh he said, "I'm going to go." And then he was off eating lunch by himself.

As it had turned out, Mike had caught a bug and gone home sick. He'd evidently texted Kurt, but Kurt had kept his phone off for classes. Kurt explained the whole ordeal and Blaine had to admit that he felt a little bit better and didn't really blame anyone except himself for not worrying more about Mike. Blaine sighed and reached out for Kurt who already had his arm extended.

"Well... Can..." Blaine sighed and frowned. "I'm gonna go to class," he said, letting go of his arm. Kurt pulled him back.

"How do you plan to get there?"

"I'm going to walk," he said simply, pulling away again and keeping close to the wall as he walked away in the direction that he hoped his next class was in.

He still heard Kurt's distinct footsteps with his boots clicking on the floor. It was like that for the rest of the day, though - he heard Kurt behind him, but never spoke to him between classes, and Blaine assumed he was trying to let him think that he was doing this on his own. Still, he struggled and a couple of times Blaine swore that Kurt was going to pop up and help him, but he never came.

It wasn't until after last period that he felt Kurt take his arm. He sighed and gripped onto him, biting his lip and hanging his head, a bit in shame and a bit in thanks. "Ready for Glee club?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and sighed a little. "Yeah. You're... driving me home, right?"

Kurt actually laughed. "Yeah, of course. I drive you every day," he said, and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

**Chello, lovelies. Review if you liked/hated it, and let me know if you think I should be doing anything differently.**


End file.
